Deja de soñar
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: La tortura de vivir bajo el mismo techo que la persona a la que amas y no poder decirle lo que sientes. Summary pésimo. EstoniaxLituania


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. YO SÓLO PERVIERTO A SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Estonia se despertó al sentir que alguien se acababa de sentar en la cama a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿Lituania?-susurró, frotándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

El mayor no respondió. Se quitó las botas y se comenzó a desnudar procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Letonia, que estaba dormido con la boca entreabierta pegado a Estonia.

Éste miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

- No te esperaba tan pronto-murmuró Estonia-. Creí que habías quedado con la señorita Bielorrusia.

Lituania se giró y le miró encogiéndose de hombros. Por la cara que traía, no podía haberle pasado nada bueno.

- Canceló la cita-explicó-. Prefirió irse a con Rusia a la conferencia en casa de América.

- ¿Y por qué no viniste a cenar?-preguntó Estonia, incorporándose.

- ...No me avisó-contestó Lituania, desviando la mirada hacia Letonia, que había comenzado a roncar en voz baja.

Estonia suspiró. Típico de Bielorrusia. Sólo ella podía irse a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin avisar a Lituania, que se había estado preparando para la cita varias horas antes de lo previsto, y que seguramente se había pasado toda la tarde esperando en su puerta con un ramo de flores o algo así.

- Lo siento-susurró Estonia.

Lituania se puso la camisa de su pijama y le sonrió.

- No importa-dijo-. Seguramente se le habrá olvidado.

¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con ella por dejarle plantado sin explicación alguna? Estonia sabía muy bien que su compañero estaba tan enamorado que podía clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho y arrancarle el corazón y nunca le diría nada...Lástima que ella también lo supiera y, aún así, le tratara como a una escoria.

Estonia le hizo un hueco y Lituania se tumbó en la cama. Letonia soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

- Siento haberte despertado-se disculpó Lituania, arropándose.

- No pasa nada-dijo Estonia.

Lituania sonrió.

- Buenas noches-susurró, abrazando la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches-dijo Estonia a su vez.

…

- Lituania.

Lituania abrió los ojos y miró a Estonia.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Estonia.

- Sí...-contestó Lituania, soltando un bostezo-. Eso creo.

- ...Buenas noches-susurró Estonia.

Lituania sonrió, apagó la luz y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Estonia siguió incorporado mirando a su compañero.

No. No podía estar bien. Bielorrusia le había hecho daño demasiadas veces y Lituania siempre reaccionaba igual: sonriendo y disculpándola. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejaba de engañarse a sí mismo? Bielorrusia sólo tenía ojos para su hermano Rusia, nunca le correspondería, ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

Ella...Jamás le querría como él.

Era Estonia quien sufría cada vez que oía sus gritos cuando Rusia se lo llevaba al sótano, sin poder hacer nada, mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Era él el que se quedaba hipnotizado mirando cómo preparaba la cena tarareando canciones de su casa; el que envidiaba a Letonia cuando él posaba sus manos en sus hombros y le tranquilizaba después de un mal trago con Rusia. El que sentía angustia sabiendo que estaba a escasos centímetros de él y que no podía ni acariciar su pelo por miedo a despertarlo.

...Pero ¿cómo iba a enamorarse Lituania de él? Bielorrusia era una muchacha fuerte y hermosa, y él...Sólo era el tipo que huía ante el menor problema, y, para más inri, era un hombre, como él.

Se mirara por donde se mirara, era imposible. Intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo y arriesgarse a que no pudiera volver a mirarle a la cara nunca más.

Estonia suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. No podía ver sin las gafas y en medio de la oscuridad, pero sabía que Lituania estaba cara a cara frente a él, tal vez ya dormido; podía sentir su aliento en la cara...Así que se giró hacia Letonia y le dio la espalda.

No podía verle.

No quería verle.

"_Deja de soñar, Estonia"_, se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.


End file.
